Standing Tall
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Set the day after 411. Meredith decides to just move on and not dwell on Derek, she refuses to let him break her again. Pro Meredith, Anti Derek because I am completely on Mer's side, Derek is being a dick. One Shot.


Set the day after 411. Meredith decides to just move on and not dwell on Derek, she refuses to let him break her again. Pro Meredith, Anti Derek because I am completely on Mer's side, Derek is being a dick. One Shot.

**"OK guys ready for this?" George asked as he, Cristina, Izzie, Alex and Lexie sat in the kitchen waiting for Meredith to get up.**

**"Yeah, I bought Ice cream, Cookie dough and Tequila last night" Izzie sighed.**

**"She probably won't even get out of bed, you remember last time." Cristina rolled her eyes.**

**"Wait what exactly are we doing?" Lexie asked confused.**

**"Mcdreamy and Mer are over again remember?" Alex asked.**

**"So why are we preparing?" Lexie frowned.**

**"Because last time this happened she completely fell apart, we are preparing for dark and twisty Meredith who wants to die, she was a disaster last time." Izzie sighed. **

**"He isn't even worth it, he is an ass. I heard he asked that whore out on a date last night after breaking up with Mer." George sighed.**

**"That bastard" Izzie snapped. They all went silent when they heard Meredith come downstairs. She went and grabbed some coffee to put in her travel mug, she turned to face her friends who were all staring.**

**"What are we doing?" Meredith frowned.**

**"Preparing for the post Mcdreamy downfall." Cristina said simply.**

**"Thats not going to happen. I am not going to fall apart because of **_**him **_**again." Meredit said bitterly. "And yes I heard he is going out with that nurse so you don't have to tell me, they only thing I'm dreading is the fact that I'm on Neuro this week" Meredith sighed. Everyone looked at her shocked. "I told you guys I have evolved, dark and twisty Meredith is no more" she smiled. Izzie was the first to hug her.**

**"Good for you Mer" Izzie smiled. "He is an ass."**

**"Lets go to work" Alex smiled. Everyone nodded and headed out the door.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rose stood on the nurses station doing charts, she was feeling good, her date with Derek was great, she really liked him.**

**"I heard she kissed him in a scrub room while he was with Dr Grey." She heard Olivia whisper to Debbie.**

**"Yeah I heard that too, I mean its not like she didn't know about Dr Grey, everyone knows about them two and what it took for them to be together."**

**"Then she goes out with him right after he breaks up with Dr Grey. What a whore."**

**"At least Dr Grey didn't know about Dr Mongomery when she dated him first but that bitch Rose knew he had a girlfriend."**

**"I hope she gets what she deserves. Dr Yang will beat the crap out of her."**

**"Yeah now that I would pay to see. He will dump her soon anyway, everyone knows he loves Dr Grey." Debbie whispered. Rose went bright red before turning and walking in the other direction.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everyone accept Lexie and George were in the Residents locker room, they kept making sure Meredith was OK which she insisted she was. Callie walked into the room.**

**"OK guys Bailey is as you know off today so I am filling in." Callie announced to everyone. She made her way over to Meredith. "I heard about Dr Shepherd. I assigned you to Cardio instead of Neuro." Callie whispered.**

**"Thanks Callie" Meredith nodded.**

**"Karev your swapping with Grey, your on Neuro this week. Everyone else you know what your doing" Callie nodded and walked out.**

**"He better not try be nice to me" Alex sighed.**

**"I'm all for you punching him Alex" Cristina smirked.**

**"If it didn't get me thrown out of the programme I would" Alex smiled and walked out. He met Derek at the nurses station.**

**"I'm your Resident" Alex said bitterly.**

**"I thought Meredith was on Neuro this week?" Derek asked.**

**"**_**Dr Grey **_**got reassigned." He retorted.**

**"Right" Derek nodded and handed Alex the chart, Rose walked past them and Derek smiled at her. Alex stopped himself from punching Derek in the teeth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meredith went to Joe's that night, she really didn't feel bad about Derek she wouldn't let herself. She sat in a booth with Alex, Lexie and George. Derek was sitting on the otherside of the bar with that whore of a nurse. Meredith couldn't remember her name.**

**"I swear if he looks over here one more time" Alex snapped.**

**"Who?" Meredith asked.**

**  
"Shepherd, he keeps looking at you, its drivng me mad"**

**"Leave him, let him screw up his whatever it is" Meredith sighed.**

**"You OK Mer?" Lexie asked.**

**"I'm fine" Meredith smiled. "Going to the bar its my round." She got up and headed for the bar, she stood waiting to get served.**

**"Dr Grey" Mark nodded beside her.**

**"Dr Sloan." She smiled.**

**"So you and Derek are done then?" He asked while glancing at Derek.**

**"Absolutley" she smiled. Her drinks were put in front of her.**

**"Your OK with that?" Mark asked.**

**"Great about it. I am never having another relationship if its that hard" she sighed.**

**"Its only hard with him, I would be a great boyfriend." He smirked.**

**"Yeah if you can look passed the cheating and the cocky attitude" she laughed.**

**"I don't do that anymore, I have evolved." He smiled.**

**"Thats only because your nurse well dried up. Nurses United Against Mark Sloan." She chuckled.**

**"You heard about it?"He frowned.**

**"Everyone heard about it. Don't worry they are not lonely, Derek seems to be making sure they are OK" Meredit frowned.**

**"That won't last." He smiled.**

**"Lets toast." Meredith smiled.**

**"To what?" Mark frowned.**

**"To that fact that I am officially single and you have evolved." They both laughed and clicked their glasses together.**

**Rose got up to go to the bathroom, Derek watched Meredith and Mark talk and laugh, he frowned and decided to go over to them. He watched them click glasses. He sat down beside Mark.**

**"Hey" Derek said. Mark looked at Derek still laughing.**

**"Whats up man?" Mark smiled.**

**"I'll see you later Mark" Meredith smiled and walked away.**

**"Bye Meredith" Mark smiled and turned back to Derek.**

**"What were you two talking about?" Derek frowned.**

**"Celebrating the fact that she is single and that I have evolved." Mark smirked. "Why your on a date right?"**

**"Yeah I was just wondering." Derek sighed. She didn't awknoledge him at all. She was moving on straight away. So was he, so he didn't care. Maybe if he kept telling himself that, eventually he wouldn't care. He smiled at Rose who came back from the bathroom. He doesn't care about Meredith Grey anymore. He was moving on. Her giggle hit his heart, he looked over and she was laughing with her friends. He would not care about Meredith Grey anymore. He told himself again and went back to his date. **

**Meredith watched Derek walk back to the nurse, her heart sank but she would never show it. She refused to cry another tear for that man. She was going to stand tall and eventually move on. This time she would move on.**


End file.
